No Other Way
by Rebel-Angel6
Summary: What if there was a delay in Gordon's arrival and the Joker was given that 'minute' he wanted? Joker/Batman slash
1. No Other Way

Rebel-Angel6: Ello! And guess what? I'm not dead! Yeah I know, surprise surprise. But I've been having a Joker/Batman fetish lately, and I came upon and request. So I decided to post the story on livejournal and here.  
So I hope you enjoy this nice little one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Joker, Batman, or the Commissioner or anything related to the movie. If I did, the Joker and Batman would be a lovely, dysfunctional couple. TT

''HIT ME!''

A shout, a black wave of a cape, a loud screech, and then a crash as the black body of the Dark Knight fell limp on the street below him.

The Joker turned and pursed his lips in thought. He thought the Batman was actually going to hit him for a second there. But it didn't matter, he was going to get what he wanted for so long. A clown henchman, who survived the crash to the Joker's surprise, rolled Batman on his back. Oh, he had him now... The anarchist grinned as he flicked his knife out.

Humming a cheerful tune, the clown prince practically skipped to the crusader in joy. The henchman was shocked by the batsuit and yelped. The Joker leaped over him and howled in his face before spitting on the scum with disgust. Didn't his little clownies know that Batman was only his to touch? The Joker frowned behind the eternal smile. Batman was his and his alone. No one elses.

Not Harvey's

Not the Commissioner's

HIS.

But the Joker forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Who knew when the boys in blue would come to rescue the injured bat? The Joker straddled the bat and licked his scars deliciously in anticipation. His hands trembled as he pressed them against the knight's chest; feeling the hard yet smooth muscles from underneathe the Kevlar. The clown groaned as he greedily felt around his body, desperate for more. More of his body, his skin, more of him. He looked so helpless underneathe him, so powerless, so...fuckable.

The Joker looked upon the bat's lips. Those utterly gorgeous, pink come heather lips that was practically begging to be kissed. The criminal felt his heart pound with adrenaline and his face sweat. He peeled off his gloves hastily with his teeth in an animalistic growl. He caressed the visible part of batman's peach skin. Oh it felt so wonderful to feel the bat's soft skin. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt such softness between in hands. And those lips were still open, inviting, and untouched. Oh no, no, no... That simply will not do. He licked his red-painted lips and giggled excitedly like a boy on Christmas morning. Hell, it may as well have been. This was the best present he had ever gotten by far. The Joker felt heavy and tossed away his purple trench coat and tie.

He moved his thumbs in circles over the crusader's flushed cheeks. Oh he was going to enjoy this. He greedily pressed his lips onto smooth ones. Hmm, the bat tasted like strawberries. Do bats taste like strawberries? (Mental note, snatch some bats from the Gotham Zoo...) The Joker groaned in lust as he shoved his tongue into his mouth with desperation. His body was pressed against the hard, chiseled body and it felt SO damn good! He greedily roamed his tongue in the concave of Batman's mouth. His hands moved about as if they had a mind of its own. But this wasn't enough. No no, he wanted to see the body underneathe. It must be a sight to behold if he kept hiding it. With years of practice, he skillfully ran the sharp end of the knife down the neckline of the batsuit. It made a clean cut and ripped away like soft flesh.

He peeled away part of the skin and stared in lust and awe at the perfect flesh beneathe him. Batman's chest was finely structured and covered in bruises and scars. The Joker grinned with pride, knowing that most of those were his doing. Good. Now everyone knew that Batman belonged to him. The clown purred as he fingered the bruises and scars, caressing them like precious treasures before getting back to business. The Joker wiped his greasy, green hair back with irritation. When did it get so hot? He was vaguely surprised that the Dark Knight hadn't woken up yet. Oh well, nothing says 'nighty night' like a good hunk of metal to the face.

Greedy hands traveled and caressed the flesh underneathe him as he licked and nipped at the crusader's swan like neck. He leered sinisterly as he drew the knife and gently sliced it down. His body shuddered at how beautiful the blood look streaming down the soft skin. But now... Now for the finale. He had seen those enchanting brown eyes burning with hatred into his own green ones. But he wanted to see more.  
The Joker licked his lips as he slid his fingers under the cowl. He bit his bottom lip so hard that a trickle of blood began to seep out.

Ever so slowly the cowl was easily slipping up...

And the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back.

With a very pissed off bat over him.

The Joker dropped the knife and gave him an innocent smile.

''Why, uh... so serious batsy?''

Hopefully it would work...

PUNCH.

...Maybe not.

The Joker was barely aware of the incoming sirens of the police idiots. Even though he could feel a throbbing pain enveloping on his cheek, he only grinned.

''Shut up, clown.'' A deep growl. Oooh, he sounded so much sexier up close. This thought caused the Joker to giggle to himself, earning a looked of confusion and disgust on Batman's face.

''You should... really learn to, uh, control that temper of yours.''

He knew he was really asking for a beating of a lifetime, but he was too happy to care. He finally got to touch the him. To feel him and kiss those delicious lips of his. He already got his fix and he was satisfied...for now.

With surprising speed, the Joker wrapped one arm around the crusader's neck and leaned close to his ear.

''We should do this again sometime, eh batsy?'' He whispered. The Joker surpressed his laughter when he felt the hero's body become rigged. In seconds, his body was being pulled away roughly by the Commissioner who was supposed to be dead. The Joker quirked his lips into a frown as he stared at the man with an ominous gaze. He may have lived the first time, but he would pay for tearing him away from his Batman. Perhaps, instead of killing him he would rip the Commissioner's loved ones to feel the pain of being torn away from the object of your affections.

But the Joker was pushed into the police car and came willingly. In due time, he told himself. In due time... Soon when the chips are down and the cards are played, it would be just him and Batman.

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	2. Bondage

**A/N: I've been getting pleads begging me to continue this story. So I thought, why not? This is also from a request at Livejournal, so you can actually say that this is another one-shot. This is graphic so, that's why it's rated M. Thankyou for your reviews, they have kept me going. So I hope you enjoy this next one-shot! I just may continue once more...**

Chapter summary: The Joker keeps his Bat in bondage with his tie...

''Wakey wakey, Bat_man_!''

Batman's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand slap across his face. None to gently, either. Stern hazel eyes met maniacal green ones.

''Joker...'' He growled deeply as he stared into the white face of Gotham's public enemy number one. Batman made to punch the Joker, but the clown already knew his intentions and swiftly dodged it. In a second, the Joker moved with quick-witted agility and effectively pinned the Bat's wrists to the back of his chair.

''Trying to escape, Batman? I'm, uh... I'm really hur-t.'' The clown said in mocking sadness. He was leaned close to the vigilante and had placed his hands on either side of his head. A foot was leaned against the chair Batman was pinned to.

''What do you want, Joker?'' the Joker could feel his name rumbling through the strong chest. He shuddered in pleasure, ''Oooooh I just love how you say my name...'' the words came out as a raspy whisper. With a catlike grace he slid himself on Batman's lap with ease. ''It's so...'' In a fluid motion the Joker rolled his hips against the other's deliciously. ''... _orgasmic._'' The word came out like a growling, erotic purr. Batman inhaled sharply at the sudden pleasure erupting from that single movement.

He felt disgusted with himself.

''Get off you sick freak!'' Batman demanded. A series of eerie giggles escaped through those sinful, scarred lips.

''Oh Batman... Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. I know you could feel that... feel me... through that bondage Kevlar getup.'' He stated cheerfully. A pale hand moved and with a quick movement his purple tie was whipped out from his green vest. The Joker grinned slyly as he stretched the tie onfront of him.

''We can't have you ruining our fun now, can we?''

Batman tried to struggle, but for some reason the Joker had the upper hand. He supposed determination, fury, and bloodlust drove the man's strength. Those skilled hands wrapped the tie around both wrists and tied them to the back of the chair.

The Joker looked into his eyes and leered as he wrapped his arms around Batman's neck. Two long legs wrapped themselves around his waist as hips were pressed against eachother. All the Dark Knight could do was stare hatefully back.

''Oooh, yes... That's such a nice look...'' Lust was in those green eyes as he began to languidly press their hips together in a rythmic motion. Batman could help but allow a frusterated groan escape his mouth. It just wasn't fair, dammit!

'' ...So sexy, you dirty little bat you!'' The Joker teased as their noses touched. Batman could feel hot breath on his face and suddenly felt dizzy. The clown closed his eyes and allowed himself to absorb everything about the other man. He could feel the heat beneathe the leather warming his own body. The Clow Prince of Crime breathed in the Bat's scent; rubber, cologne, and a faint hint of masculine musk.

Oh he smelled wonderful.

And those eyes. Those stupid, beautiful, tempting eyes that burned with such emotion. He brushed his lips against the Batman's pink ones and groaned. Absolute perfection just waiting to be abused. With the way they pursed ever so slightly, it was like Batman wanted him to.

Well, if Batman wanted it...

He pressed his red lips into the other's. Batman lost his cold exterior and melted in the Joker's arms. If he was standing he would've fallen on his knees already. The thrusting grew faster and the lips pressed harder into a passionate kiss.

The Joker stopped for a split second and stood up. The vigilante almost whined at the loss of those lips. With haste and heavy anticipation he pulled a knife out of his pocket and strode towards Batman. Before the masked billionaire could guard himself the knife sliced around the waistline of his armor. The blade had to cut through thick rubber and lines of metal but it did the job. When he got the knife to go all the way around the Joker carelssly threw the knife over his shoulder.

Teeth ripped off the purple gloves from his hands just so that they could greedily yank down the black leather. Batman watched with hazy, lustful eyes. A part of his mind argued that this was wrong. That he was about to get fucked by his archnemesis, the Joker. But god his body wanted this so bad... He wanted this so bad.

The masked hero gasped and about creamed when he felt cool hands on his naked hot thighs. They were exploring the scales of smooth, soft skin greedily. A few bruises and scratched were spread here and there.

''Quite the _deli-cate_ little flower, aren't you my dear Bat?'' The Joker lovingly trailed a finger across the various bruises and scars. ''But don't worry... I'll be very gentle...''

The clown unzipped his pants and spread the billionaire's naked legs apart. As he lifted a leg over his shoulder he led a series of butterfly kisses from his thigh to his knee. Batman shivered and let out a low whimper.

''Just do it...'' He whispered. The Joker smirked at him and did a mock salute, ''Aye aye cap'n!''

He shifted himself and tried to aim right, ''a little to the left...An adjustment here and...'' He thrusted roughly inside. Batman choked back a scream and tried to keep it muffled. But it hurt so bad and felt so wonderful!

The Joker grunted at each thrust but managed to keep his Chelsea grin. The vigilante's mouth formed a silent 'o' as whisps of noises started to come out of his mouth. His back was being bumped into the chair while his chest was rubbing again against cloth. The harsh rythmn was causing his wrists to rub roughly against the tie around his hands. But the stinging only increased the pleasure and pain of what he was experiencing.

''Say my name...'' The Joker's voice was harsh with pleasure as he continued to push himself inside his obsession. He was so tempted to get his knife and slice cuts into that perfect skin, to see that blood flowing...

''Wh-What?''

''Say.My.Name.'' Each word was made with each bruising thrust. Batman was too dazed to question the clown's crazy antics.

''J-Joker...''

''Looouder.'' A sing-song tone of voice. Batman felt his body tighten and tense, he was so close.

''Joker.'' A lust induced moan. The Joker clenched his eyes as he was beginning to get closer to his climax. He thrusted with wild abandon and his hands squeezed the upper Kevlar material enough to bleed. With a shout he came and the masked hero screamed as he leaned his body forward.

After their bodies were done, Batman fell limp on the chair as the Joker fell ontop of him. Sweat was cooling their bodies and their breaths were harsh. The hero's mind was hazy, and the only thing he could think was 'What the hell just happened?'

But before he could regret anything, a cloth was pressed against his face and all was black.

When he awoke, he was back in his bedroom. White shirt, black pants... He was Bruce Wayne again. The only evidence that this was not a dream was the pain in his back and the red burns on his wrists. Bruce sat up to inspect the burns when he felt something snug against his neck. He took it off to reveal a purple tie with bloodstains and a note attached. It was scrawled in blood and had a wide kiss mark on the corner.

_I had so much fun Batsy! Or should I say, Brucey?  
I thought you'd like the tie, maybe we could use it for round two.  
HAHAHAHA_

_Much Love,  
The Joker_

As he finished the letter, Bruce couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Just as a side note, I'm not sure when this exactly takes place. Probably after the movie, so no need to question.**


	3. NOTICE

**A/N: Just as a notice, I WILL update soon! I'm sorry for putting it off forever, I had to wait before I got into my Batman mood again (thanks to the DVD...XD) But expect another chapter soon, I have not given up on this story!**

** - Rebel_angel6**


	4. Cosplay

**A/N: FINALLY! OMG this was such a pain to write, but I had to wait until I got into my 'Batman mood' before I wrote. I mean, it would be horrible of me to finally write a chapter and it not be good. In case you're wondering, those muses are still up there, but if they're gone, it means I gave up on them. -gets gun pointed at her- O.O' Except for this!**

**Although I am planning on writing a Final Fantasy 7 fanfic. **

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter!**

Chapter Summary: The Joker wants to show off his new costume to a certain vigilante...

Batman could only stare at the tied up clown with a sense of foreboding. The demented clown was _enjoying_ himself! Only someone as twisted and fucked up as the Joker could enjoy being tied down on a metal table in the lair of Gotham's vigilante.

''Why, Batsy! Slave and Master foreplay? I never knew you could be so... kinky. Although that explains the leather.'' An insane giggle erupted from red lips.

The vigilante's eye twitched at the clown idiot. Not only was he enjoying himself, but the clown had decided to dress the part in bombing a hospital building. As hazel brown eyes looked at the Joker, he barely restrained from wincing.

The Joker's costume (aka uniform) was that of a nurse's. The clown prince of crime was skinny enough to fit into the uniform. It's white color contrasted against slightly tanned skin, but blended excellently with the Joker's white face. The skirt was much to short for Bruce's taste, and he felt slightly uncomfortable at seeing the skin of those longs legs. The auburn haired wig didn't help matters any either.

It seemed even after all this time, he still kept that costume.

''Oooh! You naughty little bat! Were you _check_-ing me out? I knew there was more to your little... Bondage getup! How about we play Doctor and Nurse, _Batsy?_ I think I coulduse a little _checkup_...'' An eager tongue flicked across those grinning teeth. Dark green eyes twinkled mischeviously for a brief moment. They seemed to always flicker whenever the bat was around. Usually they were dull and eerily black.

''Shut up. What did you do with Gordon?'' A growl.

''Oh _no no no no no_, Batsy. Enough about the _commissioner_, I'm not ready to play Cops and Robbers just ye-_ta_.''

The vigilante slammed a fist on the metal table, close to the Joker's face. The sound echoed like a bomb in an empty dome.

''**WHERE IS HE?''** The voice was loud and rumbled like thunder. The Joker began giggling again and Batman lost his nerve. A gloved hand gripped the Joker's sickeningly thin neck, pulled up, and slammed his head against the table twice. The giggles turned to full out laughs and the Joker was close to tears.

''_Yessss...._!'' The Joker hissed. ''Come on _Batsy_, hit me with your best shot! Make me yours!'' He waved an arm dramatically over his face.

Batman felt his blood boil and the Joker grinned at the spark of violence behind those burning brown eyes. He revelled at the feel of Batman's fists against his body, all touching him in the right spots like bruising kisses.

But he liked to refer to them as 'love taps'.

The bat hero stared down at the Joker in disgust, disbelief, and violence. But he turned and abruptly left before he lost control again. The clown's laughter echoed down the lair Batman was walking out of.

------------------------------

''Has he said anything yet?''

A sigh. ''No. I must say, I've never met a more disturbing man in my life. Are you sure you don't want to retire, Master Bruce?''

''No, Alfred. You've been watching him long enough. I'll stay awake until he cracks.''

Alfred stood up from his seat and moved out of the room and away from the cameras. But before he left, he stopped by the door.

''Be careful, Master Bruce. I have a distinct feeling he's more clever than we let on.''

Bruce turned to look back at Alfred and ask what he meant, but his faithful butler had already left. Hazel brown eyes turned to look back at the cameras. One was placed in every room except the bathroom. But the one he was looking through was showing the Joker bound in the lair.

He sighed and his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. Gordon's men were waiting anxiously for the wherabouts of their commissioner. No doubt they were seconds away from running like a chicken with its head cut off. He had already informed the Mayor about his interrogation with the Joker. Even though he was rather reluctant, he had complied and all they had to do was wait. He wasn't a patient man by any means.

A loud sigh brought Bruce out of his thoughts and into the camera. If it wasn't for years of training with the League of Shadows, he would have jumped.

As if the Joker knew the camera was there, his head tilted back to face the camera that was behind him. Dark green eyes stared into them and Bruce could've sworn they were looking at _him_. But all too soon, those eyes closed as the clown stretched. White hands ran through green hair as his back arched obscenely, legs bending and spreading as though his body was trying to pull in on himself. The Joker looked utterly blissful as he sighed loudly.

Bruce didn't notice his throat was dry until he had the urge to swallow thickly at the sight. '_It's hot because the windows are closed',_ Bruce told himself.

Those white hands that were running through green locks were now slowly running down a thin chest and down the flat stomach. The billionaire playboy felt that foreboding feeling again as he saw those hands travelling further south.

Thin, piano fingers stopped at the ends of his skirt and teasingly lingered there and picked at the fabric. And all the while those wicked greens eyes just stared.

''LOOK at me.''

Bruce watched, entranced at seeing the words coming out of those scarred lips.

''Can't you see what you mean to me, Batsy?'' The Joker's hands slid down and from his knees to his inner thighs. His eyelids fluttered as they made their journey. ''What you _do_ to me?'' A growled whisper.

In the back of his mind, where all things were considered to be unimportant at the moment, Bruce felt his own hands clench the leather of his seat. He briefly considered to turn away and leave the clown to his sick games. But...

As the hands made their journey, the white skirt was sliding down to reveal more flesh. It didn't occur to Bruce until now that the Joker had such artistic hands. They were slender, long, and pale that moved with hidden cunning. The billionaire swallowed thickly.

The hand that had been teasing him this whole time reached down between white legs, disappearing in the folds of the skirt.

''_Yes,''_ the Joker hissed, a blissful sigh escaping those suddenly sensual lips. ''This is what you do to me, Batsy... What you _are _doing to me...''

Bruce felt uncomfortable. Those green eyes were now piercing from the camera to his very soul like a poisonous arrow. The Joker let out a breath of air that wasn't quite a gasp. His eyes became half lidded and glazed with lust as he stared at the camera. The clown arched his back off the table and spread his legs apart.

''Ahhh, _Batsy...._''

Bruce shivered at the sudden whispy growl. Normally the Joker spoke in that horrible, often falsetto, voice. But to hear him in such a way was strangely thrilling. The Joker could feel his heart racing in his chest and tried to imagine Batman's movng in the same tempo. He had always imagined the Batman to be the one on top of him. Oh, to feel those gloved hands sliding up his legs and up his skirt would be.... The Joker shivered and allowed his tongue to slowly flick across his lips.

The clown made his fingers speed up the process, the pain that came with fingers intruding deep in his body made it all the more delicious. Then he touched that one spot inside him with Batman's image in his mind. And for the first time, he closed his eyes and surrendured to anarchy.

''BATSY!''

As if the climax was affecting him too, Bruce Wayne blinked hastily. It felt like he had awaken from a dream. It all seemed so surreal that Bruce was convinced that it was only a nightmare. That was until he caught sight of the Joker breathing heavily with his skirt hiked up and his hair a mess.

Bruce wiped the sweat off his head and suddenly realized he was sweating everywhere. He shook his head in denial and looked at the camera screen. The Joker tilted his head back once more and winked at the camera before seemingly falling asleep.

By the time Bruce was dressed in his pajamas and surrenduring to the darkness of sleep, the only thought in his mind was how ridiculously short the clown's skirt was.

_______________________

**A/N: Phew! -falls back on chair- I'm exhausted now. I really hope my next chapter won't take as long. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
